Sometimes Loving Someone Means
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Sometimes loving someone means letting them go... or does it?TommyKim  OneShotCompleted!


Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers…

* * *

Tommy slowly folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. The tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He read the letter again after taking a walk around the lake. He walked into the Youth Center, his friends were immediately at his side but no one said anything. It was Rocky who broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked really seriously

Tommy sighed "You know how the saying goes, 'Sometimes loving someone means letting them go.'"

"Bull Shit!" Adam said rather loudly, everyone looked at him in shock, Adam never really raises his voice. Adam continued "Love means holding on to someone just as hard as you can because if you don't, one blink and they might disappear forever"

"I think Adam's right" Billy said after a minute of thought "Why don't you go after her?"

"She found someone else"

"Tommy, Kim loves you, everyone knows that. She might be testing your love for her or she's confused… the Pan-Globals are very stressful and have a tendency to screw up your mind sometimes. Go show her no matter what you won't let her go" Kat said with a bright smile

"And if there is another guy, kick his ass, and show him and Kim that Kim really loves you! Not some pansy!" Rocky said very encouraging

Everyone looked at Tanya to say something encouraging

"What? I don't know this girl. All I know is what you've said about her. But if she's everything you say is true, you should go after her…. She's a keeper"

Tommy looked at each one of his friends knowing they were right, if Aisha, Trini, Jason and Zack were here they'd say the same thing and kick his ass until he did it. Tommy went silent for a moment before saying…

"Do you think Zordon would teleport me there?"

His friends smiled and nodded their heads

* * *

Tommy arrived at the gym

"Can I see Kimberly Hart?"

"Visitor? I need your name"

"Tommy Oliver"

"Oh? You're the Tommy that, that sweet girl talks about? You know you're all she talks about"

"Really?"

She nodded her head and handed him a visitor badge, Tommy said 'thank you' and headed into the gym, He looked to see a bunch of girls doing routines but not his girl. Finally he spotted her, she was on the beam, and she looked really tried and really thin. She raised her hands and flipped off the beam. He walked over to her. She sat down on a bench and Tommy placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She jumped when Tommy touched her. She looked to see who touched her and came face to face with Tommy.

Kim's face lost all color as she looked upon her ex-boyfriend.

"T-Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you" Tommy said he finally got a good look at her, the bags under her were very noticeable and she was awfully thin, too thin, like she wasn't eating.

Tommy gathered her into a hug. Kim stiffened noticeably but Tommy didn't care he continued to hug her. He missed her too much.

"W-why?" Kim stuttered out

"Why? Because I missed you Kim… too much"

"Didn't you get my letter?" Kim asked softly

"Yes" Tommy said while nodding "I need to be with you… please tell me why?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't come after me"

"What do you mean you thought I wouldn't come after you?"

"I didn't want you to"

"Why?" Tommy asked

Tommy saw Kim get tears in her eyes, Tommy knew that they should do this private

"Let's go somewhere else to talk, go get your stuff, I'll tell your coach"

Kim didn't say anything, she just nodded and went to get her stuff. Tommy headed over to her coach.

"Coach Schmit"

"Hello, Tommy, Right?"

"Yes sir, would you mind if I barrow Kimberly?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes sir, very"

"Alright, she needs a break anyway"

"Thanks sir"

Tommy walked back over to Kim, who was ready to go but was starring at the ground. Tommy held out is hand for her, she looked up at him and tensely took his hand.

While walking they walked in complete silence. Tommy decided it's probably better to talk now

"Why Kim?"

"Because you deserve better than me" Kim muttered nervously

"How so?"

"Cant you see? I'm a wreck! I don't sleep anymore and I'm never in a good mood…I-"

"Kim, are you eating?" Tommy asked cutting Kim off

Kim didn't say anything at first and Tommy realized he was right, although he didn't want to be

"You're ashamed of me" Kim mumbled looking back at the ground again

Tommy took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"Kim, if you need help, I'll help you anyway I can"

"You don't want a half girlfriend… I can't be there for you"

"Kim, it's fine! Just knowing I have you and that you love me is enough to help me make it through the day."

"You should be with Kat, she can always be there… plus she loves you"

Tommy's other hand took Kim's other hand in his

"Kim, so do you, I know you do, and Kat told me to come after you too… I love you, I can wait for you"

Kim broke down crying "This cant be my dream anymore…it's too hard"

Tommy pulled Kim closely "Kim, come home"

"I can't, I have to see this through"

"Then see it through and come home… to me… please" Tommy pleaded

"You promise to always be there for me?" Kim asked seriously looking up at him with hope in her eyes

"Only if you promise me, no more of those letters"

Kim nodded her head and gave a laugh "I guess I was pretty stupid, huh?"

Tommy laughed "Yeah"

Kim playfully punched him in the shoulder. Tommy laughed but he quickly turned serious

"We're still together, right?"

"Only if you'll have me"

"Of course I will" Tommy said giving her a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" She responded smiling

"Promise me, you'll take care of your self"

"I will"

"That means eat"

Kim looked at him

"I'll come by every two days to check on you" Tommy said seriously "I'm going to help you"

"Ok" she said nodding her head

"I need to get back, but no more letters, let's call each other… and since Zordon is allowing me to teleport to get to you, everything will be easier"

Kim nodded again "I'll see you in a few days"

"Yes you will, Bye beautiful"

"Bye handsome"

They kissed and Tommy teleported away leaving Kim happier than before he arrived.

* * *

"Geez Tommy, I've been gone for… what? A few months and you've created a power ranger team, got captured, escaped became yet another ranger color, got stuck in amber and freed. I can't wait to see what happens when I get back" Kim said with a laugh over the phone

"You fought I'm stuck in the suit"

"That too"

"Just do you're best with that competition and everything will be back to normal by the time you get back"

"Good, I'm happy I took Lizzie and Sky with me"

"How is my daughter and son?"

"A couple of angels, you know how normal three year olds act… and their twins on top of that! But their complete angels. And I'm glad for that because I can concentrate on my gymnastics and my girl and my boy"

"See everything worked out for the better"

"Yeah" Kim said and you could tell she was smiling

"That letter helped us, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't give up gymnastics. It is my dream but now I have another one"

"And that is…?"

"To come home and be a wife and mother full time"

"Good idea, I want my wife back"

"I should go, I need to eat then got to bed, Sky and Lizzie are already ahead of me, their fed and asleep… if they weren't asleep I'd have them say good night to you"

"It's ok" Tommy said smiling "Good night my beautiful Kimberly"

"Night my love" she said back to him lovingly

"'Beautiful Kimberly?'" Asked a voice

Tommy turned around to see the rangers looking at him

"How much you guy hear?" He asked setting down the phone

"Starting with 'I want my wife back'" Kira said

"You're married Dr. O?" Ethan asked almost sounding shocked

Tommy sighed he knew that this was bound to happen but he just wished it wouldn't have happened until Mesogog was gone and the ranger stuff was over.

"Yes, have been since… 2000"

"We haven't seen her, where is she?"

"She's currently in Florida getting ready for her last gymnastics competition"

"Why didn't we know?"

"I don't want Mesogog finding out and trying to hurt her or our kids"

"Understandable" Ethan commented

"Who is she?" Conner asked sounding like her really wanted to know

"Kimberly Hart"

"Whoa, you're married to my favorite gymnast?" Kira asked in shock

"I guess so"

"That's awesome!" Kira squealed

"Did you know I was the one that helped her stay in gymnastics?"

"No, what did you do?"

"She was giving up everything, me, gymnastics food and life until I went to her and helped her through it. She came home after the Pan-Globals, then went back knowing everything would be ok" Tommy smiled as he said that. If he hadn't gone to get her maybe she wouldn't be the person she is today. And she was a great person, mother and wife. He could wait until she got home again so they could work on raising their kids together.

"So when do we meet her?"

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: This came to me during English… why? I don't know… Oh well! I liked it! Tell me what you think! I've been in stuck a good mood lately I've been writing nonstop… I hope you guys don't mind!**


End file.
